Endless Journey
by Hippy Gypsy
Summary: Songfic to "Endless Journey" from Riverdance. Victory is finally felt through the flowing river, as all the souls are washes and their world reborn... R&R!


Endless Journey

By the Hippy Gypsy

Disclaimer: I own nothing by JK Rowling, nor do I own "Endless Journey" which appeared in the Broadway production of Riverdance.

Amazon the Liffey and the shimmer and the ripple

The Volga and the Fergus the Tagus and the Nile

Uisce in the Shannon and the Chico Colorado

Waikato Rio Grande and the ripple in the tide

A river is like life. It lives. It feels emotion. It travels through all time and space. In so many ways, it shows it has a soul. It comes, then ebbs just as the sun rises and falls freely in the sky. And it's as deep as a human's spirit, clear as the truth, or as dark and haunting as a horrid past, displaying where it's been and what it knows. It's a tremendous pool…

The gully and a gushing and an ebbing and a flowing

Irrawaddy Pilcomayo Mississippi and the Lee

Trickly-oozing in the Lagan Orinoco and Zambezi

Ubangi and the Congo the Mackenzie to the Sea

A great crowd had gathered. They waited, in silence. The early morning dawned with the dew across the grass, and a mist of rain hanging in the air all around the castle. Wrapped in cloaks and scarves, they wandered the grounds. Waiting for word. Waiting for victory. Waiting for defeat. Waiting for anything. Waiting for the flow that was time…

A pooling and a pouring and a flooding and a flushing

From the Purus to Parana from the Tigris to the Thames

Guadiana Guadalquiver Brahmaputra Colorado

And the Apalachicola-Chattahoochee and the Seine

At the edge of the forest was where they all stood. In the distance, they could hear the lake and river, trickling its song out in anticipation and hope, as if it already knew the outcome of what was to be in this great and dark war. Everyone watched with baited breath, praying their troops of the light would come home, and embrace them once again, just as the water engulfs the riverbed…

Surging and a-showering and a-spouting and a-spilling

In the Albany the Oder the Ural and the Ooze

Dordogne and the Danube and Dnieper and the Dodder

Paraguay and Tokachi and Shinano Vera Cruz

Albus Dumbledore was the first to emerge. Soaked through from the healing rain, the blood that was on his face washed away slowly, and where the weary, tired visage had once been, a reborn smile of relief had covered his face.

Minerva ran to her best friend instantly…

Amazon the Liffey and the shimmer and the ripple

The Volga and the Fergus the Tagus and the Nile

Albus had to catch his breath as she flung her arms around him and instantly began to sob into his shoulder. Coming to his senses, he shook himself and held her, asking amusedly, "Dearest Minerva, whatever is it my friend?"

She pulled back and looked him the eyes. Tears falling from her eyes mingled with the rain of the morning. She looked overtired and rushed. "Just tell me it's over," she said sternly. "Tell me we finally have victory." He could tell her soul was desperate and thirsting for the truth…

The Heart will find a Home the Ship will find a Harbour

A haven for the soul until the storms subside

And ah, but when the warmer wind blows

And when that golden light glows

We face into the dawn and float out on the tide

Pushing a couple of strands of hair that had come loose from her bun back behind her ear, he let out a light chuckle. "Victory is a wonderous thing, Minerva. Never will you have to fear defeat again."

She suddenly saw the old twinkle in his blue eyes return, after it had been absent for far too long. Her sobs of strain had suddenly become tears of joy, and he pulled her close to him again, kissing her forehead. Never had anyone stood at his side through everything that had happened like Minerva, and he would never be able to repay her for it. All he could do was hold her, and be satisfied that he had saved her from a fate others had been forced to come to. He let his fingers ran through her loosely falling hair, and he felt his heart give way.

His friend would live. That was all that mattered…

Fire may burn and the sky may thunder

Heroes crumble and the sun may fall

As the river circles on its endless journey

I will follow you

More and more of them came from the forest, some rushing out, others taking their time, relief sweeping over everyone in one great wave. Ambling easily towards Kingsley and Nymphadora, Mad Eye Moody gave a great grin, his arms spread wide. "Now that was more fun than I've had in a long time!" he said stated heartily.

Kingsley merely shook his head. "And we get left here to threat and wonder all the while." He shook with laughter, but Tonks merely watched the crowds exit the forest. She was waiting…

Amazon the Liffey and the shimmer and the ripple

The Volga and the Fergus the Tagus and the Nile

Uisce in the Shannon and the Chico Colorado

Waikato Rio Grande the ripple in the tide

"You were to avenge our deaths if anything happened to us," Moody insisted. "You were our second batallian."

"Yeah, constant vigilance, right?" she said quietly, giving him a sideways smile.

Moody grabbed one of their shoulders each and gave them a tight squeeze, signifying an affectionate emotion he rarely showed. "Youngin's," he said under his breath.

"Hey, we're Aurors," Kingsley said, partially offended.

Tonks barely noticed. She waited, like the river dammed behind a great wall…

A pooling and a pouring and a flooding and a flushing

From the Purus to Parana from the Tigris to the Thames

Guadiana Guadalquiver Brahmaputra Colorado

And the Apalachicola-Chattahoochee and the Seine

They all waited for the victors to enter into the light again…

Amazon the Liffey and the shimmer and the ripple

The Volga and the Fergus the Tagus and the Nile

Hermione slopped through the mud and emerged from among the trees, her clothes sticking to her skin from all the rain and blood that covered her. Never had she seen such things, and if there was a god in heaven, and she was sure there was, she would never have to see anything like it again. She simply let the rain wash the memory away from her, like the river did the sand at it's floor…

We sail into the sun, our hope is the horizon

And just as we've begun, it seems that we've arrived

O! An everlasting journey

A hungering and yearning

Around the river runs and rushes through our lives

From among the crowd, Ron limped towards her, doing his best not to let his crutches slip out from under him on the water soaked grass, his injured leg wrapped in an awkward and bulky cast. It was all he could do not to just drop them and rush her.

She stopped in front of him, and giving a joyous smile, simply whispered a soft, "hello."

Ron couldn't think of anything else. "Bloody hell, screw it!" he cursed, and in one swift movement, dropped his crutches, took her face in his hands, and firmly pressed his lips to hers.

She never stopped him…

Fire may burn and the sky may thunder

Heroes crumble and the sun may fall

As the river circles on its endless journey

I will follow you

Severus emerged from the forest, silent solace spread across his face. The rain trickled from the ends of his hair, and all he wished to do was fall to his knees and let the metaphorical tears of the clouds wash away his past. He was free. Finally. Never having to endore his former self again. Where ever he had been, he would never visit there again, floating away, like a lily in the stream.

He met her eyes, and his heart nearly poured out from his chest…__

Fire may burn and the sky may thunder

(Amazon the Liffey and the shimmer and the ripple

The Volga and the Fergus the Tagus and the Nile

Uisce in the Shannon and the Chico Colorado

Waikato Rio Grande the ripple in the tide)

Tonks spotted him through the great crowds, and whispered his name, not audible to anyone but herself.

"Severus…"

But somehow, he had heard her, and looked into her eyes over the distance between them. She quickly remedied it, sweeping past Moody and Kingsley, and breaking into a dead run, not bothering to slow down for anything, even when she had finally reached his arms and knocked him over into one of the great mud puddles that covered the ground around them.

Regaining his knowledge of what had just happened, he smiled, genuinely, for the first time, for as long as he could remember.

"Say it," she gasped, looking at his face as she leaned over him, keeping him pinned in the water and grass.

"I love you," he said softly. "Nymphadora…"

He was the only one she loved to hear her name from, and for that moment, it was all she needed to hear…

Heroes crumble and the sun may fall

(The gully and a gushing and an ebbing and a flowing

Irrawaddy Pilcomayo Mississippi and the Lee

Trickly-oozing in the Lagan Orinoco and Zambezi

Ubangi and the Congo the Mackenzie to the Sea)

Harry, last and foremost, emerged from the forest, beaten, but far from broken.

As the river circles on its endless journey

O, I will follow you

He had managed to make it out, almost completely unnoticed, and when he did, he made it over to Remus, who stood cleaning his glasses in the mist. Once he was finished, he placed them back upon his face. "Well," he said.

"Well," Harry answered for him, wiping blood and dirt from his soaked forehead.

Harry never knew his father. And when Sirius died, he felt utterly alone, without someone to guide him.

Remus never had any children, but he took Harry in as his own.

Neither one of them was surprised when Harry wrapped his arms around his mentor and let himself be held. Remus did his best to hold in his tears, but he was hardly successful. After a moment, he pulled the boy back from him, and took hold of him by the shoulders. "Harry," he said, his breath shuddering with emotion. "I know your mother and father are proud of you this day."

Harry tried to swallow back the lump in his throat, but it wouldn't go down. "You-you think so?" he choked out.

"I'm sure of it." Remus gave a firm nod, then went on, "I'm proud of you. Proud like a father is of his son…"

Fire may burn and the sky may thunder

Heroes crumble and the sun may fall

He turned Harry about and motioned all around them. "Look at the joy about you, Harry. You made this. You created this emotion. You sacrificed yourself to make them who they are…I don't think there is anything more noble than that in this world."

As the river circles on its endless journey

I will follow you

Harry smiled. The world was right again. He was sure of it. And in his heart he knew the river was no longer playing him and flowing upstream…

O! I will follow you!

Author's Notes: Hey! Did you like this? Did it work? I'm hoping to edit it and make it better, but I could use a few opinions. Does anyone feel like being a beta-reader for this fic? I would greatly appreciate it, because I think there's a few things I could switch around. R&R! Peace out guys!

The Hippy Gypsy


End file.
